Rear windows for pick-up trucks, which have a slidable window sheet, are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,214, 5,996,284, 5,522,191, 4,124,054, and the like. However, the windows of the aforesaid patents each have their respective problems.
The instant invention relates to an improved slidable window for use in a pick-up truck or the like. In certain example embodiments, the instant invention relates to a window structure that includes a pair of fixed window sheets and a slidable window sheet provided therebetween.